Always Ponyboy
by Overd0se
Summary: Sequel to A New Ponyboy. He has a new attitude, and he sure does use it. The socs are trouble, but still the same. Pony does NOT enjoy school anymore. What will happen now? Pony's past might not stay in its place, but Pony's future might not either.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's POV**

Its been three months since I've been home. Things are good. The gang accepts the new me, Curly is my best buddy, and my motorcycle still rides. My old gang has moved on. I still have contact with them. I call them, we talk, we hang up, I go back to my business. Things are fine. Just fine.

Everything is good. Two-Bit is impressed with my stealing skills. Darry is stern about me and school. Soda totally accepts me, and still loves me the same. Steve doesn't mess with me as much, and tries to avoid me. Tim is a bit spooked about my change. Curly is…well, just Curly.

The socs are still the same. Picking on us greasers. They know about the new me. They know. They try to stay away from me…well, most of them. The ones that don't stay away, always come back. They want to pick fights with me. They want the story. They want to see what the gossip is about. But I don't tell them. I beat them up, and go on my happy way. No big deal.

Randy. I see him at school…when I'm attending. Randy is okay with me. I can tell he's cautious, and a bit afraid that I might beat the tar outta him. That's why we don't hang around each other much. Marcia. She's around. She gossips about me, I know it. But I don't care. Cherry…I haven't seen her. I don't know what happened to her.

School is…not my thing anymore. Its not the same as it used to be. Its not fun anymore…at least not for me. Its boring. Its not tuff. I ditch, and Darry finds out occasionally. He yells at me, I get angry, and then it's a big yelling match. Soda hates it. We broke the promise. I don't feel too good about that. I think Darry doesn't either.

Other then that, everything's fine. Just fine.

Its over. My journey through this whole mess is over.

But why do I feel its not? Why do I feel like more is to happen?

Something is about to go down. That's for sure.

**AN: not a chapter. it's a prologue. But I will count it as chapter 1. Sequel to A New Ponyboy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Oh yes. Ponyboy Curtis."

"Nice to see you again, Officer Reed."

I was sitting on a bench in the Tulsa Police Department. My right wrist was hand cuffed to the arm rest. This was the second time in three months that I've been arrested. The first time was about three week ago. Luckily, Officer Reed was a newbie, and I managed to escape out the back door of the police department before he could get any information outta me.

Haha. That's the thing about newbie's. They never suspect a greaser kid could out smart them. That's a huge mistake.

"You out smarted me last time, Curtis, but it wont happen again." Officer Reed scowled, and gave me a dirty look.

I didn't reply. Instead, I gave him a sly smile. Just one of my trademarks to cops everywhere back in New York.

The cop didn't take to it kindly, and in return gave me a cold glare.

I snickered. I like to mess with cops. Its fun.

Officer Reed gave me two options: Spend the night in a cell, or call home.

Both options I didn't enjoy hearing, but I chose spending the night in the cooler. I'd rather spend the night on a hard bed, then dealing with Darry. Darry doesn't like the new me, and I'm positive he wouldn't like to drive down to a police station to pick me up either.

Officer Reed lead me inside a cell, and slammed the door behind me. Earlier today, Officer Reed took away my switchblade and cigarettes. Those were the only things I had on me.

I looked around the confined space. A toilet, and a bed. Those were the only thing in my cell. I laid down on the bed, that would better be described as a wooden board, and closed my eyes.

Sleep wouldn't be so easy to find today.

**…**

I woke up to find an Officer poking my ribs with his nightstick. I crawled out of bed, moaning from newfound loss of sleep, and stood up straight. I rubbed my eyes and grunted at the cop.

"Why am I awake, and not sleeping, like I should be?" I asked arrogantly.

The cop ignored me, and told me to follow him. I did. Its not really like I have a choice, now is it? I followed the cop, down the hall, and to the right. The policemen opened a door, then pushed me inside. I was handed a sign with a number on it, and looked about the small room.

At that moment, I understood what was going on. It was a police line-up.

That soc must've been one of those real rich kind. Shoot. If I had known, I would've been a lot more careful hiding my face. God, I only slashed one tire! Why do the real rich kind take everything so personally?

I looked over at the other guys. They did look a lot like me, but my hair gave away most of it. My hair was the tuffest here. It was long, and is a light brown color that looked almost red.

I held up my sign, like everyone else, and stared ahead. About seven feet in front of me was a big glass window, that I couldn't see through. I looked at the window and my reflection was shown back.

I waited and after what seemed forever, everyone was dismissed from the room…

Except me.

I was sure I was caught, when I was told to stay behind.

They asked me to turn right.

I did.

They asked me to turn left.

I did.

They asked me to turn around.

I did.

And then after I turned back around, I was dismissed.

I was surprised. I thought they had me for sure. I guess not.

Its not like I committed murder or anything. All I did was slash some socs tire! But, it comes to show you just how much socs hate greasers. But greasers hate socs just the same, so it all evens out.

I smirked, as Officer Reed shoved my belongings into my hands. I wasn't the suspect they were looking for. Well, I was. But I wasn't going to say that out loud. I slipped into my regular clothes, and smiled at Officer Reed.

"Looks like I'm leaving this fine establishment." I said sarcastically.

Officer Reed gave me a hard glare.

I smiled wider, and nodded.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said in my most polite tone.

I could feel the anger radiating off of the cop, as I walked away.

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes of any kind! Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, or any other brand, book, song, movie, or television show I may mention in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponyboy's POV**

I walked up the steps, and through the front door. As expected, I found myself face-to-face with my oldest brother. Darry.

"Where have you been!"

I tried to keep my cool, but failed miserably.

"Its non of your business!" I yelled.

Darry's face looked as red as a tomato. I would've laughed in different circumstances. I held my ground, and glared at him.

"It is my business!" Darry yelled. "I'm your legal guardian!"

I didn't feel in the arguing mood, so I quickly walked past him and into the kitchen. I got out a beer from the fridge and popped it open. As I was guzzling it down, Darry walked in and snatched it from me.

"Hey!"

Darry tossed my beer in the trash.

I turned around to get another one from the fridge, but found Darry's hand held firmly on the handle. I slowly turned back to face him.

"What?" I asked. I sounded pretty dumb.

Darry sighed in frustration. "Where were you?" he asked, tone threatening. I bet even an army of lions would back down from the look Darry was giving me.

I really didn't want to tell Darry the truth, so I made up a quick lie.

"I was sleeping over with some girl."

Shit! Why did I just say that! Darry is gonna get on my case about sex now. There goes my Saturday…

Darry's face was priceless.

"What? Did you use a condom? Oh, Ponyboy, please tell me your not getting girls pregnant 'round here. Ya know I cant afford to have some baby crawlin-"

I cut my oldest brother off.

"No Darry! Don't worry! I ain't goin' 'round getting girls to have babies. I use condoms. So, please just leave me alone now." I tried a smile.

Darry stared at me for a long while, before leaving the kitchen.

When I heard the door to Darry's room close, I let out a long sigh. I opened the fridge and brought out another beer. As I was drinking, soda came in and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Pone! Long time, no see. Where have ya been?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Around."

Soda seemed to accept that answer, and I was glad. He started rummaging around the icebox for cake. He found some, and started to eat.

"There's a party going on tonight at some greasers house. Wanna come?" Soda asked after the silence.

I considered it, and then nodded. "Alright."

Soda grinned. "That's great! I'll tell Steve." he said.

At the sound of Steve's name, I hesitated. I didn't really like being around Steve, but its really not my fault if he doesn't like me. If Soda wants me to go to a party, then I'll go. It does make him happy, and I do like parties.

Soda eventually got up and left, and I left too. I went for a walk and met up with non other then Curly.

"Hey Pone." he greeted, "Word on the street is that you got pulled in." he told me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Curly grinned. "What did Darry say?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I told him that I slept over with a broad. He ain't gotta know a thing." I sneered.

Curly shrugged. "I guess. Lets hope he doesn't find out then."

I agreed, and we parted ways. It was like that often. I would go on a walk, meet up with Curly, exchange news, then just go our own ways. We did that often, and when we didn't, we were usually hanging out somewhere. We have a weird friendship. One day we would be fighting, then the next we would be laughing around. Kind of like how Tim used to be with…

It doesn't matter.

I walked to the Dairy Queen, and ordered a shake. Then headed towards the lot. When I got there, I saw Two-Bit lounging around smoking.

"Hey, Two-Bit." I greeted, when I approached, "How ya doin'?"

He shrugged. "How's your granny doin'?" he asked, sarcastically.

That was Two-bits response to the questions he's too lazy to answer.

I smirked. "I don't know."

Two-bit shrugged. "There ya go."

We just lounged around the lot the rest of the day, until Soda came by and asked Two-Bit if he wanted to come to the party with us. Of course, Two-Bit responded the way he always does when he hears the word, "Party".

"HELL YEAH!"

Steve showed up after his shift at the DX, and we lounged around smoking cancer sticks. Time went by pretty fast, and sure enough, it was time to get going. We tossed out cigarette buds, and started on our way.

**AN: Yep! Kinda short, but who cares? I don't. I felt the need to make this kinda a filler chapter. Just something to show you how Pony's life is like some days. Please review!**


End file.
